RWBY: Team Vanguard
by SOVIETxEAGLE
Summary: In Collaboration with two other authors, we have decided to put our OCs into one story. Team VAND, also known as Vanguard. These four men are put onto one team, and already hate each other on Day one. Follow the conflicting personalities as the team journeys through beacon, blades at each others throats every second. (ChiefD3m0n1c and roosterteethfanatic are the other two authors.)
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter 1: ****Introductions**

* * *

As'/N: All right! Hey guys, it's me SOVIETxEAGLE! A few author friends of mine (ChiefD3m0n1c and roosterteethfanatic) got together and decided to put out a Collaboration story! :D We noticed with how our OCs behaved, we thought "Why not put them in a story and see how'd they react when they meet?" NOT A BAD IDEA! So: Deveraux Mercer, Victor Roman, and Alexi Muratov, our main OCs, are now going to meet! We also created other OCs to fill in the empty spots we found that needed to be filled. With that being said, if you don't know our OCs, I'd advice you read a few or so of our main stories to get to know the profile of them. With that being said, here you are with RWBY-Team VAND!

* * *

Airships flew through the sky as they headed for their destination: Beacon Academy. Students of all kinds and from different regions filled the airships as they flew towards the most prestigious school. One stood apart from most, mainly due to his sheer size since he stood two feet over everyone else. One of the other things that set him apart was the armor he was wearing: Grimm bones. His chest was covered by the head plate of a King Taijitu with Boarbatusk plates covering the rest of his chest.

A Beowolf skull sat on each shoulder of the long sleeve black shirt that held the bones to him. He wore a silver mask that covered his face with two slits for his eyes. An M249 light machine gun sat to his left as his look of general disinterest scanned the crowd. A man of much smaller size sat next to the Titan and exclaimed in a British accent "It's a real shame isn't it?" The Titan looked down at the man and immediately thought he didn't belong here.

The British man was wearing a white tuxedo shirt with a black top hat. He had brown hair that was neatly combed over and a monocle over his right eye. He wore black dress pants with black dress shoes with a blue box about the size of a square cooler to his right. "What's a shame?" The Titan asked.

"Many of these people we see before us we may not see very soon." Nigel said with a sigh.

"Don't think a large number will make the cut?" The Titan replied as he looked down at all the students.

"The facts of life, my dear boy. Only the strong may survive. Nigel Holland, at your service."

Nigel held out his hand to the Titan, hoping he wouldn't crush his hand. The Titan gripped his hand and introduced "Victor Roman, and about your thoughts on the strongest. Just remember, even the strongest may be overwhelmed."

"That is also true, my dear boy. I must say, your armament is rather interesting. Where did you get it?"

Victor grabbed his weapon and proudly proclaimed "I made this beauty by hand. Completely customized by yours truly to fire handmade 5.56 dust ammunition." Nigel noticed the assault pack in the weapon, then noticed the four other assault packs on his waist. "Dust ammunition you say? What kinds do you carry?" Nigel questioned.

"Let's see, fire rounds, ice rounds, high explosive rounds, standard rounds and armor piercing."

"Is it really necessary for you to carry all of those rounds with you? I doubt you will ever need that many."

Victor chuckled "I carry all these rounds for the same reason I carry a condom. I would rather have it and not need it, then need it and not have it." Nigel shrugged and replied "Fair enough Good day to you sir. I'm off to converse with other students."

"One more thing Nigel."

Nigel turned to Victor and replied "Yes?" Victor questioned "You said your last name was Holland, right?"

"Indeed."

"Would that be the same as Holland Armaments?"

Nigel smiled and replied "Good day, Mr. Roman." Victor watched the Brit walk into the crowd and thought "Not a bad guy." He continued to scan the crowd until his gaze rested upon a familiar person. He instantly recognized the golden armor and long crimson hair as the four time Mistral Tournament Champion, Pyrrha Nikos. Victor had seen the tournament on TV before but never thought he would actually meet her, let alone be going to the same school as her.

He stood up and walked over to her, scaring off the guy she was talking to, mainly because of his size. Pyrrha looked up at him with her green eyes and questioned "May I help you?" Victor responded by asking "I was just wondering something. You wouldn't happen to be Pyrrha Nikos, would you?"

"Yes, I am Pyrrha Nikos."

Victor held out his hand and proclaimed "It is an honor to meet you, Mrs. Nikos. I've seen you fights and my sister is a big fan of your cereal." Pyrrha shook his hand and replied "Thank you, and I heard that cereal is really bad for you."

"Yeah, well, she's seven so I doubt she cares."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Apologies, my name is Victor Roman."

Pyrrha smiled and exclaimed "Well then Victor, I look forward to working with you at Beacon." Victor proclaimed "I look forward to it as well. Enjoy the rest of your day, Mrs. Nikos." Pyrrha corrected "Just Pyrrha, and you too." Victor returned to his seat and thought "Going to the same school as Pyrrha Nikos and Nigel Holland of Holland Armaments. This will definitely be interesting." Nigel took a seat by a man that was about the same size as him.

He had long black hair with the front up like a wave. He was wearing a dark green shirt with black pants and a grenade belt across his waist. He was reading from a book as Nigel introduced "Nigel Holland, and what might your name be?" The man introduced "Alexi Muratov."

"Muratov? May I ask where you are from?"

"Rusberia. Far to the north."

"Goodness, why would you come here for school?"

"Because Beacon is the best, and if you want to be the best you gotta train with the best."

"Right ho! What weapon do you carry chum?"

Alexi reached back and pulled an AK-47 with a grenade launcher attachment from his back. "Lenin Trotsky, an AK that can turn into dual sickles. Designed it myself." Alexi proclaimed. Nigel looked over the weapon and complimented "It does appear to be a very fine weapon. How does it fare in combat?"

"Good for medium range when in AK form and the grenade launcher can go pretty damn far. The sickles are really good for slicing Grimm to shreds, mainly limbs though. What about your weapon?"

Nigel patted the top of his box and exclaimed "This, my good sir, is Edgar's Revenge. Can turn into a six barrel rapid fire weapon and can also turn into a sporting item of my culture." Alexi stared at the Brit with a raised eyebrow and thought "What the fuck did this guy just say?" After giving the statement some more thought, Alexi proclaimed "That box can turn into a mini gun and a cricket bat?" Nigel chuckled and proclaimed "Precisely my dear boy! A knack for weaponry eh?"

"Not really. I can design 'em, not build 'em."

"Well designing is half the merriment isn't it? Well, enjoy the rest of your flight companion! I'm off to meet more of our fellow hunters!"

Alexi chuckled and replied "See you around Beacon, Nigel. Enjoy the rest of your flight too." Nigel tipped his hat to Alexi and walked through the crowd as he did with Victor. He walked for a bit and accidently bumped into someone and fell to his rear. Nigel groaned "Apologies." The other proclaimed "It's my bad bro. I wasn't looking."

Nigel took the stranger's hand and jumped to his feet. Upon first look, Nigel thought that the man looked more like a ruffian than a huntsman. He had dark spikey hair and wore a trench coat that nearly touched the floor. His face had a very nasty scar that went diagonally through his left eye and stopped at his right cheek. His jeans were filthy and so were his boots.

Nigel noticed a large sword on his back and two revolvers at his hips. "You good?" The ruffian asked. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. Thank you." Nigel proclaimed as he brushed himself off.

"It was my fault, dude. What's your name?

"Nigel Holland."

"Deveraux Mercer. But I'd prefer it if you called me 'Dev'."

Nigel held out his hand and exclaimed "Pleasure to meet you Deveraux. What brings you to Beacon?" Deveraux answered "Well, let's just say I have reasons...one of them being I need a bit more training. What about you?"

"I came to create a better understanding of weaponry and how they work against various forms of Grimm."

"All I got was 'make better weapons.' That's cool. Anyway, catchya' around sometime dude."

Dev patted Nigel on the back and searched for a place to sit until the airship landed. He looked around and spotted an empty seat next to a girl with her nose in a book. Dev couldn't see her face due to the book, but a small black bow stuck out of her black hair. He sat down next to her and sighed "So what brings you to Beacon?" She lowered her book to reveal a pair of amber eyes and exclaimed "Knowledge mainly. What about you?"

"I need more training. Your reason is slightly different, you look capable of fighting, Mrs.…"

"Thanks, Name's Blake, and you are?"

"Dev. Nice to meet you Blake."

"You too."

She returned to her book, but Dev held his look on her. _"She's pretty cute."_ He thought. _"A girl like her has to have a boyfriend."_ He shook his thoughts with a quick turn to a screen that displayed the news and noticed they were showing a picture of Roman Torchwick, a criminal who's been making a lot more appearances than before. The screen disappeared and showed a blonde haired woman. "Welcome, future huntsman and huntresses, to Beacon Academy." She proclaimed.

Dev stood up and proclaimed "Here we are… Beacon Academy." Blake stood up without looking away from her book and agreed "Indeed we are. Let's go see what this school has in store for us." The two headed for the exit and Dev couldn't help but notice the man that stood over everyone else. _"That is one BIG guy."_ Deveraux thought. _"Everyone at this school has their own story...I wonder what his is." _Dev thought as he looked at the armor he was wearing.

Each student moved towards the massive school ahead of them, hoping that everything that they dreamed of would lay just beyond those doors.

* * *

As'/N: And there you have it! Chapter 1. After all the procrastination from me (SOVIETxEAGLE) and all the plot writing that ChiefD3m0n1c had set out for me to clean up, I FINALLY was able to put out chapter 1. Hope you all enjoy as there will be plenty more to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at Beacon

**Chapter 2: Arriving at Beacon**

The airship landed and opened the bay doors, releasing the students upon their new school. Victor towered over everyone and looked at the basic castle in front of him. He stopped for a moment and stared up at the massive school before him until he felt someone bumped into him. He looked down at the small (compared to him small) guy bumped into him. He was wearing a dark green shirt with black pants.

Victor noticed the assault rifle on his back and the grenade belt at his waist. The guy had black hair that curved at the front, almost like a wave you see at the beach. "Sorry about… holy shit, you're big!" The guy barked. Victor smirked beneath his mask and replied "Yes, and you are very small. Name's Victor, what about you?" The guy responded "Alexi Muratov. Nice to meet you Victor."

"Nice to meet you too Lex."

Alexi shot Victor a look that would have lit him on fire if it could, but all that happened what he started to feel weak. Victor took a step then immediately dropped to one knee, feeling weaker by the moment. "I'm going to tell you now Victor." Alexi stated. "Do not EVER call me that again. Understand?" Victor dropped to his palms and panted "Understood." Victor felt his strength return to him and he panted. "What was that?"

"My semblance, Power Flux." Alexi updated as he held out his hand to him. Victor got to his feet with Alexi's help and questioned "So you make people weak?"

"I basically focus on your strength, visualizing it as a flame. Then I put the fire out, in your case. Or I could feed it, making your semblance stronger."

Victor raised an eyebrow and replied "Really? Can you do it to just one person? Or spread it out?" Alexi answered "I can only do it to one person with good results. If I try to do it to multiple people, I can only weaken them to a small degree and only wear myself out in the process."

"I see. Well, my semblance is Power House as I call it. I can make myself strong… very strong."

Alexi chuckled "How strong can you get?" Victor answered "When I was nine, I tried to throw a refrigerator at my sister." Alexi raised his eyebrow and questioned "Why?"

"Because she took my pudding."

"She took your pudding?"

"I also have a… _slight_ anger issue, but it helps my strength when I get angry."

Alexi widened his eyes for a moment and the two headed towards the school. Victor noticed a small altercation occurring between a girl in white and another girl wearing a red cloak. Victor recognized the girl in white immediately as Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Victor's fist tightened and Alexi questioned "You alright man? You seem… tense."

"That's Weiss Schnee, and she's already acting like she owns the place."

Victor moved towards Weiss as she scolded the girl in red. He was close to them when the girl in red sneezed, causing an elemental explosion. Victor felt the heat from the fire dust and promptly ignored it. "This is exactly what I was talking about!" Weiss snapped. "I'm really, really sorry." The girl in red apologized.

"You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Victor moved up to her and barked "Hey Schnee!" She turned and snapped "What on Remnant do you want?" Victor practically snarled "For you to shut your mouth, you stuck up princess." Weiss seemed taken back by the comment and responded "Why… how DARE you! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" Victor lowered himself to her level (since he stood nearly three feet over her) and whispered "They guy who could take your head off with a single punch."

Weiss seemed like she was about to say something when a new voice exclaimed "Whoa, take it easy there, big guy! How about you bring it down a bit?" Victor straightened himself and saw a guy walking over to him about the size of Alexi and wearing a black trench coat that went down to the back of his knees. His hair was a dark brown and spiked, wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Victor noticed the two revolvers on his hip, a large sword on his back and a pretty nasty scar diagonally cut on his face. "Get lost skinny." Victor exclaimed. "This doesn't concern you."

"Well, considering you're making a very public scene," the guy proclaimed, "I think it does. What's going on here? " Victor stepped up to the guy, standing over him, and repeated "I'll say it again. Get. Lost. You scrawny little punk." The punk looked up at Victor with a smug smile, which only pissed Victor off more. There was one thing Victor hated more than anything, and it was cockiness, and this guy was oozing it. "How about you make me." The punk exclaimed as he moved his arms out to give him a free shot.

Victor smiled behind his mask, happy to oblige with the punk's request. "Gladly." Victor proclaimed as he pulled his fist back. He was about to swing when he suddenly felt his strength give out on him, dropping him to his knees. "Easy there, big guy." Alexi exclaimed as he walked over to the quarreling duo. "No need to knock people's heads in." Victor groaned "Give me back my strength, Alexi."

"Promise that you won't beat this guy's head in." Alexi asked.

"Fine, I promise." Victor sighed in defeat.

Victor felt his strength come back and he brought himself to his feet. "I would prefer it if you didn't do that again." Victor grumbled as he stood up. "Then stop trying to hit people!" Alexi exclaimed. Victor shook his head to regain his vision, which blurred a moment ago. Alexi held out his hand and exclaimed "Sorry about Victor here. He can be a bit of a handful. My name is Alexi Muratov."

The punk shook his hand and replied "Heh, I can see that. Deveraux Mercer, but you can call me Dev." Victor spoke up and barked "Well Dev, stay out of my way or it will be the last mistake you make." He started walking off when Dev jumped into his way and questioned "Whoah, whoah! I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch that? You mind saying it again?" His voice got lower and lower as he got closer to Victor, trying to pry at his anger. Victor bent down to Dev's level and exclaimed "Get out of my way, or I will break your face." Victor noticed Dev create a blue aura and suggest **_"Then why don't you try breaking HIS face?"_** Dev's voice echoed as he spoke.

Victor stood up straight and stood face to face with a large blue knight. Victor smirked behind his mask and replied "Challenge accepted." Victor reared back to smash the blue knight's face when something hit him in the face. Not his face exactly, but something hit him in the nose, causing him to recoil and clutch his face in pain. Victor recovered from the hit, still holding his face, to see a girl standing in front of Deveraux with a large sword on her back. Dev was taken back a bit to see what came of the small confrontation already.

The girl stood as tall as Dev, but with long grey hair, but more notably, a pair of grey wolf ears and a grey wolf tail. Her shirt was, of course, grey and she wore jeans torn at the knees. The sword was a broad sword that was at least two feet across and nearly eight feet long, the tip nearly dragging on the floor. Her eyes were a dull green color and she had a smirk on her face. "Well well Victor." The girl sighed. "First day and you are already getting into fights that I always have to bail you out of."

Victor stood up straight and grumbled "I didn't need your help!" He yelled at her and sighed. "Hello… Selena." Victor saw her eyes flash red for a moment, then back to green as she snarled "Don't call me that."

"It is your name, isn't it?"

Dev interrupted "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Selena turned and smiled "Name's Selena Grey, but call me Grey. I'm Victor's sister… well, adopted sister. What's your name cutie?" She bent over a tad bit and smiled as she asked.

"Deveraux Mercer, but call me Dev." Dev grinned as he replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Dev." She said as she turned back to her brother.

Victor was going to say something when a girl in black walked over to them. She had long black hair and amber eyes with her face shoved into a book. "Having fun with your new friend Dev?" She questioned from behind her book. A scent filled Victor's nose that didn't belong anywhere; a feline scent, and it was coming from Blake. Victor's gaze shot over to Grey's, whose eyes were a fiery red.

Victor proclaimed "Well this has been fun. Let's go Grey." Victor started walking off and dragged Grey away by the back of her shirt.

* * *

Alexi watched the entire confrontation and grumbled "What a bunch of idiots." He turned back to the small group of people that had accumulated from the public disturbance. Dev walked over and exclaimed "What a piece that guy was… his sister was pretty cute though." Weiss rolled her eyes and walked away from the group in a huff. Once she was at a good distance, Dev commented "Tch, Well isn't she a peach?"

Ruby questioned "Who was she?" A British voice responded "She is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Alexi looked over to see the familiar face of Nigel Holland. "Hey Nigel." Dev and Alexi stated at the same time. "Greetings my fellow huntsman in training!" Nigel responded in a cheery tone. "It seems our rather large friend is already doing wondrous things." Deveraux chuckled "You mean overgrown jackass? Yeah, he's just awesome." Blake smirked from behind her book. "Almost as awesome as he was about to punch you in the face, Dev."

"Oh, shut up Blake." He said and laughed.

"I could tell that from the two of yours heated discussions of earlier. It appears that you two didn't quite get along." Nigel continued.

"No shit, Sherlock." Dev rolled his eyes.

Nigel cleared his throat and proclaimed "I would you rather not use such coarse language in front of one so young." Nigel turned to Ruby and introduced "Greetings. My name is Nigel Holland. A pleasure to meet you." He took Ruby's hand and kissed it after his introduction. Ruby replied in a slightly uncomfortable tone "Nice to meet you Nigel. My name is Ruby Rose."

"It is wondrous to meet you, Ms. Rose."

"You can just call me Ruby."

Alexi noticed that the black haired girl from before was starting to walk away and Dev proclaimed "Well, it's been fun but I gotta bounce. Later." Dev turned and ran to catch up to the girl. Alexi turned to Nigel and Ruby and exclaimed "You two ready to see what our new school holds?" Nigel tipped his hat while Ruby smiled, the three headed towards Beacon.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightfall

**Chapter 3: Nightfall**

Victor dragged Grey by the back of her shirt until they were in a secluded part of the school where no one would see them. Victor yanked Grey in front of him and sighed "That was way too close. You're lucky I noticed the cat before you did." Grey's eyes were still red as she snarled "Why did you drag me away? I could have taken her!" Victor dragged his hand down his mask and groaned "You don't have to attack every cat you see, they aren't all bullies." Grey turned around and crossed her arms, grumbling "Not taking that chance again."

Victor rolled his eyes and replied "You know why we came here. We have a job to do." Grey sighed "I know. Join the school and establish Human-Faunus relations for the better."

"Attacking other Faunus doesn't exactly help with that job."

Grey frowned and replied "Attacking people who annoy you doesn't help either." Victor scowled and grumbled "That bastard had it coming to him." Grey walked over to Victor and flicked his nose again, causing him to recoil back. "Stop flicking my nose!" Victor snarled as he leaned down to Grey's level. She raised her hand and set it down on top of his head, pushing his hair down and revealing a pair of brown wolf ears.

"Then you can't forget why we're here either. Remember, the more friends you make, the better off our two races will be."

Victor stood up straight and sighed "I know, you don't need to remind me." Grey crossed her arms and exclaimed "Also, whatever you have against Dev, drop it."

"Don't get your hopes up. The mere sight of that jackass pisses me off."

"Well, get over it. He's pretty cute though."

Victor raised an eyebrow at Grey's comment and questioned "Are you being serious right now?" Grey shrugged and replied "Establish Human-Faunus relations, what better way than to do that than to have a little fun?" Victor shook his head and instantly replied "No."

"You can't tell me what to do… little brother."

"Just because you were born 30 seconds before doesn't make me your little brother."

"Yes it does. We better get moving so we don't miss orientation."

Victor nodded and the two siblings headed into the main hall of the school.

* * *

Alexi, Nigel and Ruby entered the massive hall to the school to see a large group of students gathered by the stage at the back. "Ruby!" They all heard someone call. All of their eyes fell to a tall blonde girl waving her arm at Ruby. Nigel and Alexi both noticed one detail about the blonde that was calling to Ruby; she had very big boobs. Alexi and Nigel joined Ruby and the blonde, who were both in conversation about the altercation this morning.

"Hey there Ruby. Who are your new friends?" The blonde questioned. Alexi was the first to introduce "Alexi Muratov." Nigel introduced "Nigel Holland. What may your name be?" The blonde held out her hand and introduced "Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister." Alexi exclaimed "Nice to meet you Yang."

Yang then turned to Ruby and questioned "So why were you taking so long to get in here?" Ruby exclaimed "Because I ran into this really mean girl who yelled at me and then I exploded…"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, she's serious." Alexi exclaimed. "She sneezed and caused a small elemental explosion." Yang raised an eyebrow and looked over to Ruby, proclaiming "Oh my god you really exploded." Alexi and Nigel chuckled as Ruby barked "It wasn't funny! There was this mean girl who kept yelling at me!" All of them heard a familiar voice scold "You!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms and cried "It's happening again!"

"You nearly blew us off the side of the school!"

Nigel stepped up and exclaimed "Lady Schnee, can't we put the past in the past? No need to hold grudges!" Weiss turned and shot Nigel a glare that would have set him ablaze and exclaimed "I can't disregard blatant irresponsibility, Lord Holland." Weiss pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to Ruby, reciting "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any…" Weiss proceeded to drone on with the legal mumbo jumbo, which no one was paying any attention to. Nigel sighed and walked over to Weiss, snatching the pamphlet from her hand and crumpling it up.

"Nice going Nigel." Yang laughed as Weiss grew flustered. "If you didn't do that, I would have done it myself." Weiss didn't seem any happier with that comment, while Ruby seemed like she was trying to hide behind Alexi. Weiss seemed like she was about to say something when a tapping echoed through the halls. Everyone looked to the stage to see Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch standing on it. "I'll… keep this brief." Ozpin started. "You have come here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection to the people." Ozpin paused for a moment and then continued "But I look amongst you… and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but the time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin walked away from the mic and Yang questioned "What was all that about?" Ruby replied "I don't know… he seemed a little off." Nigel shrugged and exclaimed "Well, we'd better get ourselves ready for a good night's rest!" Alexi yawned "I have to agree with you there Nigel." All of the students started heading to the hall where they were going to crash for the night when someone ran directly into the back of Nigel.

Everyone turned to see Nigel hit the ground with a girl that had back hair. "Whoopsie! My bad!" The girl apologized as she stood up. She immediately grabbed Nigel and picked him back up, setting on his feet. "I was staring at all the massive buildings! They're so big and cool! I still can't believe I made it into Beacon!" The girl was as tall as Yang and long black hair with red streaks in it.

Her eyes were a crystal blue and her skin was almost as pale as Ruby's. She wore a white jacket with red spiral patterns on it with a red shirt underneath. Her pants and boots were as white as her jacket, her belt being the only different color; black. Nigel smiled at the girl and replied "Not a problem my dear. What might your name be, dear white beauty?" The white haired girl smiled and replied "Nobunka Shirakami, but you can call me Nabuya. You're so fancy! You're like a knight!"

"I wish I had the honor of being a knight, but I am merely a huntsman in training."

"Oh well, you're still fancy!"

The other three stared at the two in conversation with raised eyebrows as Nabuya jumped around talking to Nigel. "That girl has too much energy." Alexi chuckled as the two rejoined the group. "Ladies and gentleman, I introduce Nobunka Shirakami." Nigel introduced. Nabuya smiled and waved enthusiastically, cheering "Helloooooo new friends!" Everyone introduced themselves to the girl who seemed to be on a permanent sugar rush and headed into the hall.

* * *

Victor and Grey left the hall and followed the rest of the group to the place they would be staying the night. They were about halfway when Victor noticed something out of the corner of his eye in the shadow of one of the buildings. Victor stopped and looked into the shadow, seeing the outline of girl his age. "Victor!" Grey called as Victor headed over to the building's shadow to confirm what he was seeing. Upon closer inspection, Victor could see that it was a girl as tall as Grey.

Her long hair practically blended into the shadows and so did her clothes. What really stood out was the paleness of her skin, which was almost as white as snow. She was wearing a black jacket, black shirt, black shoes and black pants, nearly invisible in the shadow of the building. As Victor walked closer, the girl looked at him, revealing a pair of blood red eyes. "What do you want?" She questioned, not moving from the shadows.

"Everyone is heading to the hall to get ready for bed. Why are you sitting in the shadows?" Victor questioned, standing at the edge of the shadow. "I'll get there in my own time… I just want to be alone." The girl responded. Victor took a seat and crossed his legs, still not crossing into the shadow. "It's no fun being alone, so I'll sit here with you." Victor proclaimed with a smile beneath his mask. The girl continued to sit in the shadow, but pulled her knees up to her face, completely immersing her in shadow.

"It's better for me to be alone… better for everyone that I'm alone."

Victor raised an eyebrow at the girl's comment, thinking that it was little strange. Grey walked up behind Victor and questioned "Are you coming or not?" Victor looked over his shoulder and replied "I'll catch up, you go on ahead." Grey shrugged and continued with the crowd to the hall while Victor stayed sitting with his shadowed friend. Once Grey was a good distance away, the shadow girl exclaimed "You should have gone with her."

"She's fine on her own, besides, I'm sitting here having a nice conversation with a new friend."

"We aren't friends. You don't even know my name."

"Well we can change that. My name is Victor Roman, what's your name?"

The girl sighed "Kira… Kira Taseter." Victor smiled and exclaimed "Nice to meet you Kira. Would you like to head into the hall now?" Kira shook her head and exclaimed "Not yet." Victor stood up and stretched as he replied "Alright, I'll just wait here with you." Victor crossed the shadow threshold and took a seat next to Kira, who seemed surprised that he got so close to her, even though he was still an arm's length away.

Victor laid down and put his hands behind his head, questioning "So what brings you to Beacon?" Kira slowly brought her knees away from her face and she replied "Knowledge… maybe I can find some answers."

"What are the questions?"

Kira remained silent until Victor sighed "You really should stand in the light some more… you might get a little color that way." Kira couldn't help but smile, causing Victor to say "You should also smile more often, you have a beautiful smile." Kira giggled "Thanks Victor, that's really sweet."

"Not a problem. Ready to head inside yet?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

Kira stood up with Victor and the two headed for the hall everyone was filing into.

* * *

After hearing the speech from Ozpin, he looked around to try to find Blake with no luck. "Isn't she supposed to be a ninja? No wonder I can't find her." He thought as he stopped at a nearby bench to catch his breath. He looked around at the students that met up to greet one another. "Well, it seems as if everyone looks friendly around here." He said a as he tilted his head backwards to look back up into the sky. But as he did he noticed a girl with brown hair was looking back down at him. She had wolf ears and one of her eyes were green, the other yellow.

"We sure are friendly, I'm sure you haven't forgotten about me right?" She questioned as she smiled. He quickly raised his head and turned back to noticed a face he would never forget. "Kristine? Holy crap it's been too long!" He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"It's only been a year." She said as she wrapped her arms around Dev. "Yeah, but I missed doing this," He reached up and scratched behind one of her wolf ears. "H-hey stop!" She giggled out and smacked him lightly. "So you enrolled into beacon?" Dev questioned as he sat back down on the bench.

"Mhmm," She nodded. "I wanted to become a huntress so I could protect people, isn't that why you are here too?" She grinned, knowing that was exactly was he was there.

"Oooh, you got me, as if you didn't hear that from me like a thousand times. Pfft, I could be here just to train to become stronger." He replied. "Suuure, knowing you, I'm sure you already made enemies with some people who already wants to bash your head in, you cocky little prick."

She flicked his nose as he heard his laughter from the not-insult she threw at him. "Still calling me names, huh BEE-ouch?" Kristine gasped in a playful way and stood up. "Heheh, good to see you are your normal self." She smiled and noticed a lot of people were headed into the main hall.

"We should get going. Looks like everyone is getting ready for tomorrow." Dev stood off the bench and stretched. "Yeahhh, I was getting tired of listening to only your voice, I wonder if those people I meet earlier." He grinned as the thought of the tall guy from earlier.

"Wonder if that asshole would have the balls to fight me in the hall." And with that thought, he followed Kris into the hall.

* * *

Everyone was getting settled down in the main hall for the night, even though no one was really prepared to call it a night. Ruby, Yang, Nigel, Nobunka, and Alexi sat in a group and chatted through the night, although Ruby mainly kept to herself and wrote in a book. "Come on Ruby!" Yang laughed. "Be social! It's like a big sleep over!" Ruby looked up from her book and commented "I'm not sure Dad would approve with all the boys around."

"I know I do."

Ruby then tossed her pillow at Yang, nailing her in the face. "Your father has no need to worry Ruby!" Nigel confidently declared. "I am a proper gentleman and will act as such, and I'm sure that Alexi here will do the same." Alexi simply laid across his bed roll, reading from a book and replied "Sure thing." Nigel rolled his eyes and continued to chat with Nobunka, who listened intently on his story until a massive monstrosity of a human being was walking towards them. "Whoa! Look at the size of that guy!" Nobunka pointed out.

All of them looked to see Victor with Grey walking towards them, bags and bedrolls in hand. "Hey everybody." Victor greeted. "And hello new people. Name's Victor Roman, and this is Sel-OOF!" Victor faltered as Grey delivered a swift elbow to his side. "My name is Grey, Vic's sister." Grey interrupted. Alexi noticed something when Victor faltered; there was someone hiding behind Victor. "Hey Vic." Alexi called. "Who is the person behind you?"

Victor raised an eyebrow and looked to his sides, like he was expecting someone to be there. He sighed and took a large step to the left, revealing Kira, who was attempting to hide. "Quit hiding and be social." Victor chuckled as he patted Kira's shoulder. Alexi looked away from his book and looked at the dark haired girl with red eyes wearing a large black shirt and probably shorts underneath. She clung to her bag and stammered "H-h-h-hi…my name is Kira."

Nabuya shot up and held out her hand to the girl, introducing "Hi Kira! My name is Nobunka Shirayuki! But you can call me Nabuya." Kira's eyes darted from Nabuya's hand to her face, slowly bringing her bag higher up to cover her face. Kira was a little uncomfortable with the white haired girl's happiness, it was a little too much for her. Alexi got up and chuckled "I think you're freaking the poor girl out. Give her a lighter introduction. Hi Kira, my name is Alexi Muratov." Kira slowly brought her bag down and extended her hand, quietly replying "Hi Alexi."

Alexi smiled and the new additions to the group took a seat with the rest of the group. They sat and talked for a while until Grey saw Deveraux talking with another wolf Faunus and the cat girl. She took a deep breath and stood up, making her way over to Dev. She walked over and Dev exclaimed "Hey Grey! Good to see you! Kris, this is my new friend Grey. Grey, this is my old friend Kristine Lykos." Kristine smiled and replied "Nice to meet you Grey! How did you meet Dev?"

Grey responded "I stopped my brother from knocking Dev's face in." Kris smirked and looked to Dev, who was looking off in another direction. "I _knew_ you already made enemies!" Kris laughed. Dev responded "He started it!" Victor shouted from half way across the main hall "Bullshit! You started that fight!"

"You wanna end it here and now?!"

"Gladly!"

Victor stood up, his bone armor replaced with a dark long sleeve shirt that seemed way too close to tearing from his sheer size. Dev jumped up in his dark pajama pants but no shirt and started making their way towards each other. All of the guys were cheering them on, chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" while all the girls just started at the two contenders with looks of disapproval and slowly shaking heads. A small ring developed around the two as they were about to square off and Grey jumped in between the two, hands held out to her sides. "Alright! If you two seriously want to do this, then let us lay some ground rules!" Grey declared. "Nothing below the belt, no eye gouging, and if smack talk occurs then leave mothers out of it… both clear on the rules?"

Victor and Dev nodded, then Grey proclaimed "Good! Ready… begin!" Grey jumped out of the way as the two lunged at each other, ready to exchange blows. Victor threw the first punch, but Dev quickly jumped out of the way. "From this asshole's size, I really don't want to get hit." Dev thought as he put a few blows to Victor's side. Victor didn't even seemed phase by the punches straight to his ribs and swung again, swinging wide.

Dev just barely dodged the swing, ducking underneath it and delivering an upper cut straight to Victor's jaw. The brute definitely felt that blow, but recovered quicker than Dev thought and brought his fists down, slamming Dev into the ground. Dev tried to get up, but Victor grabbed him by his right arm and right leg and then was about to throw him, when Dev grabbed Victor's shirt. Victor didn't even notice Dev grab him and proceeded to throw him as hard as he could, hearing a tearing sound follow. Dev flew across the main hall, but landed on his feet with something in his hand.

Victor raised an eyebrow at the dark cloth in Dev's hand until he heard the dead silence from the group and noticed that it got a little colder. Dev's eye widened as he saw what was beneath Victor's shirt, a massacre of scars all across Victor's body. There were four slash scars from his left shoulder down to his right hip. Another four went from the top of his shoulder and down to the top of his stomach with one connecting to another set that went straight across his stomach. Another set went from the center right of his chest and across to about mid stomach on his left.

Everyone in the group saw the mess of vertical scars going down his back like a clawed monster used him as a scratching post. Victor looked down to see his scars revealed, then looked back up at Dev with anger in his eyes. Dev tossed the shirt down and held up his arms in a defensive position as Victor basically charged him. Victor took a swing at Dev, but he ducked under it and delivered a power shot straight to Victor's chest, putting some of his aura into it. Victor took the shot without a wince and immediately grabbed Dev's right arm as it impacted his chest.

Victor then pulled up on Dev and delivered a punch straight to Dev's face, feeling something pull off of Dev's arm. Dev flew back, but landed on his feet, dragging his right arm along the ground and seeing what happened to his arm. The entire hall was silent like a morgue as Victor looked down at the wrap in his hand and then looked up to see Dev's right arm, which was blue. The blue went from his elbow and covered his entire arm, the skin appearing as though it was burned in texture. There was a break starting from the center of the back of his hand that glowed bright blue with a trail going to his elbow, which pointed at the end.

There were three breaks on each side that also glowed a bright blue that went to the inside of his arm. The two stared at each other, eyes attempting to burn holes in the other's head. Dev and Victor started to close the gap on each other, rage fueling their auras until they were completely visible. The auras looked like the two were cloaked in fire, Victor's a furious red while Dev's was a brilliant blue. That was where the fight ended as multiple people jumped in between the two.

Alexi stood between the two, using his aura to bring the two down to a manageable level while people started to hold them back. Kira stood in front of Victor, placing her hands on his chest and pushing back, actually keeping him where he was. Grey and Nigel pulled on Victor's arms while Ruby hung uselessly from Victor's neck. Yang held Dev back by pushing on his chest while Nobunka and Kristine held back his arms. Alexi shouted "You two need to CALM…DOWN… got it?"

The two seemed to relax on their charge, but not by much. Dev's eyes were focused on Victor, while he had his teeth barred and was practically snarling at the punk. Victor growled "Cross me again Mercer… and it will be your last mistake." Victor then turned and proceeded to his bedroll, laying down on it and ignoring everything around him. Dev relaxed and growled "Noted… asshole."

Dev walked towards his bed, completely ignoring Victor, and going to his own bed roll. Everyone was quiet from the nearly bloody confrontation, feeling horribly uncomfortable about what just happened. Everyone in the hall decided to call it a night and ignore the two that absolutely wanted each other dead. Victor and Dev only shared one thought that entire night… "_I'm going to kill that asshole the first chance I get."_

That's what I got for chapter 3, do what you will and give the thoughts.

* * *

As'/N: Well that was something, let see what happens next chapter! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation

Chapter 4: Initiation

All of the students woke up and ate breakfast in relative unrest since Deveraux and Victor glared at each other nonstop. The tension between the two was thick enough to replace every particle of air with the sheer anger between them. Eventually, the students headed towards the locker room to grab their weapons and head to the Emerald Forest. Grey pulled her broad sword out of the locker and exclaimed "This is not exactly what we were going for when we came here." She placed the sword on her back and then pulled out a belt of canisters that were the size of soda cans filled with yellow Dust inside them.

Victor ignored her completely as he put on his belt of assault packs and grabbed a spare. He opened up his LMG and attached the pack to the weapon, loading the gun. Grey raised an eyebrow and questioned "What kind of rounds are those? I haven't seen you use them before." Victor continued to ignore her and checked his weapon to make sure it was functional. Deveraux was doing the same as Victor, grabbing his weapons and loading them.

Kristine walked over to him and questioned "Are you okay Devy?" Dev loaded one of his revolvers and flicked the revolver chamber shut, replying "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem fine."

Dev put his sword on his back and threw his locker door shut, repeating "I'm fine." He turned to see Weiss Schnee getting hit on by a blonde haired guy with armor and a sword at his hip. Dev also noticed the red haired woman standing behind the blonde and recognized her as Pyrrha Nikos. Dev's attitude lightened a bit as he asked "Hey Kris, am I seeing Pyrrha Nikos over there?" Kristine looked over and agreed "I think it is. We're going to the same school with her!"

"I'm going to go talk to her."

Dev walked over to her and questioned "Excuse me. Would you be Pyrrha Nikos?" She turned and replied "Yes I am, and you're Deveraux Mercer." Dev stood a little straighter with his chest out a bit more and replied "I am. How do you know about me?"

"Your fight with Victor. The two of you have quite the rivalry."

Dev's attitude returned at the mention of the titanic jackass. "Yeah… rivalry." Dev grumbled.

"I'm not sure what it is between you two, but it won't be very good if you two end up on the same team."

"If I can control anything, then we will _definitely not _be on the same team."

Pyrrha was about to say something when Dev's vision went black and he felt his head collide with something hard, probably the pillar he was near. Dev regained his vision to hear Victor laugh "Enjoy your day asshole." Dev spun around to see Victor's hulking mass walk out the door, laugh still echoing through the hall. Dev was snarling "I'm going to kill him." Kristine went over to him and exclaimed "Let it go Devy. He isn't worth it."

"I'm _going_ to kill him."

"Come on Devy. You can't kill him."

"Why not?"

Dev looked at Kris to see her eyes looking over to the doorway and her cheeks were a little red. "Because…" Kris started. "He's really hot." Dev looked at her with a raised eyebrow and simply replied "No comment." Dev rolled his shoulders and sighed "Let's get going. We have to go through the initiation." Kris smiled and exclaimed "Yeah! This is going to be fun!"

Everyone headed toward the Emerald Forest and stopped at the top of a cliff where Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch were waiting for them. "For years, you have been training to become warriors." Ozpin stated as each student took a spot on the stone slabs on the ground. "Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Goodwitch added "Now, I'm sure all of you have heard about the rumor of assigning teams. Well, now let us put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Everyone looked around, flash of anger between Dev and Victor as they caught each other's eyes.

"These teammates will with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well with."

Victor and Dev shared another quick glare before Ozpin continued "That being said, the first person that you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…" Ozpin stopped as Deveraux's hand shot up, almost to the point where it might have become dislocated. "Yes Mr. Mercer?" Ozpin acknowledged. "By 'destroy anything in your path' does that include other students?" Deveraux questioned. Victor shot his arm up and responded "I second that question."

Ozpin looked at the two with a raised eyebrow, all of the other students in an uncomfortable silence. "You will be _monitored_ and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find a temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of this cliff. We will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished. Victor barked "I got something!" Everyone looked to him as he exclaimed "Fuck you Mercer!" Victor flipped Deveraux off and flew into the air as he laughed.

Victor flew through the air as he heard other people fly into the air and thought _"How am I going to manage landing?"_ Victor was finally able to stabilize his fall, but then something slammed into his back and sent him flying straight down. Victor used his aura to prevent the fall from being fatal, but it still hurt like hell as he crashed through the tree tops and crashed into the ground. Victor took a moment to pull himself out of the crater to see Deveraux Mercer with the hated cocky ass smile on his face with his sword drawn. "Hey there… partner." Deveraux exclaimed as Victor completely stood up.

Victor cracked his neck as he pulled his axe off of his back, sighing "Looks like I'm going to need a new partner." Dev picked his sword up and questioned "What makes you say that?" Victor turned his LMG into its axe form, barrel extending and butt stock splitting into blades, proclaiming "Because you aren't leaving this forest alive." Dev's smile deepened as he took a fighting stance, Victor doing the same thing. The two held for a moment, and then charged as the two uttered blood curdling war cries.

* * *

Alexi flew through the air, stabilized with his weapon in his hands and separated into his dual sickles, Lenin and Trotsky. He was about to fly through the tree canopy when he saw someone hit the ground, hard enough to make a large cloud. _"Sucks to be that guy."_ Alexi thought as he extended his weapon and caught a tree branch. He spun around the branch and shot forward, catching another branch, but with lesser momentum. Alexi eventually landed on the ground and quickly switched his sickles back into their AK-47 form.

He surveyed his surroundings to see what you would usually see in a forest, nothing but trees. Alexi relaxed his rifle, but never put it away and started heading towards the northern end of the forest. Alexi walked for a little while until he heard something following him through the brush. He spun around to see a group of Beowolves, about six of them, emerge from the brush with hunger in their eyes. Alexi opened up the tube of his grenade launcher and placed a red tipped grenade into the barrel, snapping it shut.

He raised the rifle as the first Beowolf charged him, ready to draw blood. Alexi unleashed a barrage of 7.62 bullets that tore through the Grimm like a hot knife through butter. The Grimm recoiled from about 15 round tearing through the beast's chest. The beast collapsed and Alexi didn't give the other Beowolves a chance to react, so he fired the incendiary grenade at the group. The grenade went off and blew up two more of the Beowolves in a fiery explosion.

The other three started to charge Alexi when he pulled the trigger and her his gun go click. "Really? You jam NOW?" Alexi barked as he jumped back from a Beowolf swing. "You Rusberian piece of shit!" Another was about to cut him down when the deafening sound of gunfire tore the Beowolf to ribbons. Alexi fell back as the other two were cut down by the same stream of gunfire. When the Beowolves were nearly nothing but hamburger, the gunfire cut off and a familiar British voice proclaimed "Having a spot of trouble?"

Nigel walked into view and held out his hand to Alexi, who gladly took it. Alexi jumped to his feet to notice Nigel was wearing a large metal back pack that was about as big as his body. There was also a string of bullets connecting to his blue box that now had six barrels that were slowly spinning. "THAT is your weapon?" Alexi questioned as he cleared his AK. "Indeed it is!" Nigel confirmed. "Edgar's Revenge has saved me from many troubles in my time."

"That's pretty awesome. Well, looks like it we are partners now. So what do you say we start heading north?"

"An exemplary idea! North, ho!"

Nigel started heading north and Alexi followed him as Nigel walked and talked. They walked for a good amount of time when they heard a large explosion sound and looked towards the sound. There was a large dust cloud emerging from the forest, with another explosion following a tree flying through the air. "It appears that someone has run into some rather unsatisfactory creature of Grimm." Nigel pointed out. Alexi sighed "Yeah, someone ran into a pretty fucking mean Grimm."

"Alexi, I know I have talked with you about using such coarse language."

"You said not to use it in front of young kids. There's just you and me, so I can say whatever say the fuck I feel like."

Nigel rolled his eyes at Alexi, thinking _"Must he be so vulgar? It is rather unnecessary."_ The two continued walking and Nigel continued to talk the entire way. Alexi finally had enough and snapped "DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!?" Nigel turned to look at Alexi with a raised eyebrow. "Pardon m…"

"No! Pardon, ME! SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!"

Alexi rubbed his temples and groaned "You have yet to stop talking this ENTIRE walk! Please! Shut the fuck up!" Alexi walked past Nigel, who seemed relatively annoyed by Alexi's outburst. "You don't need to be so rude." Nigel grumbled, but it was still loud enough for Alexi to hear. Alexi stopped rubbing his temples and raised his left arm, clenching his fist. Nigel immediately dropped his weapon and fell to all fours, panting heavily as he felt his strength leave him.

"Shut, the fuck up." Alexi urged. Nigel felt his strength return to him and he got up as Alexi continued into the forest. Nigel shook his head and grabbed his weapon from the ground. The two didn't say a thing to each other as another explosion shook the forest.

* * *

Grey was flying through the air just after Deveraux shot off into the air. She smiled as she started at the fighter and thought _"He has a really nice butt."_ The next thing she knew, there was a blue flash and Dev was gone. She looked around and saw another blue flash over where Victor was launched and then there was a large dust cloud from the forest. Grey quickly forgot about it as she fell through the tree tops and pulled out her broad sword.

She swung the blade and it connected with a tree, bringing her speed down a bit. She repeated this process about three times before she landed on the ground, ready to fight anything. She sniffed the air, but didn't smell anything out of place, as in she didn't smell any Grimm. Grey put her weapon on her back and started moving through the forest in an attempt to find a partner. She walked for a bit until a smell floated through her nose; wolf scent, but it wasn't Victor's.

She followed the scent until she ran face first into someone, which knocked her clean on her ass. Grey rubbed her forehead and grumbled "Well hey there Kristine." Grey opened her eyes to see Kristine standing up and brushing herself off. "Hey there Grey. I see you found my scent." Kris helped Grey to her feet and laughed "Looks like we're partners now."

Grey nodded and replied "Alright then. Wolf Sisters for the win!" Kristine laughed and the two high-fived, practically instant best friends. Kris and Grey started heading north towards the ruins that were supposedly there until the two froze in their tracks. Both of them started to sniff the air as they reached back to grab their weapons. "You smell them?" Kristine questioned as she slid her dual katanas from their sheaths. "Yeah, I smell them." Grey replied as she placed the tip of her broad sword on the ground.

"I've got at least four big ones in the brush. You?"

"I've got three on me."

The two stood back to back with their weapons drawn, Kristina's swords at her sides and Grey's greatsword up and ready to fight. Three Beowolves moved into Grey's view while four moved into Kristine's view. "You got this?" Kristine questioned. "Might have a bit of trouble." Grey answered as all of the Beowolves circled them. "These things are fast, and my sword swings incredibly slow. When I swing, I give out an attack of opportunity. I need you to cover my sides when I swing, because that is when they will attack."

"Got it. I swing fast, you swing hard."

Grey prepped a swing as the first Beowolf charged her, a grin spread across her face. A soon as the Beowolf was in reach of the blade, she swung and slashed the Grimm in two pieces. As soon as he side was exposed, another Beowolf charged Grey, but was intercepted by Kristine, who delivered several slashes to the beast's chest. The beast stumbled back as it clutched its wounds, giving Grey an attack of opportunity and threw her blade down the center of the Grimm. Another Beowolf tried to attack Grey's back, but Kristine slashed the Beowolf's legs and toppled the beast.

Kristine acted quickly and drove her blade into the Beowolf's head, killing the beast. Grey decided to switch up her style and hit a switch on the end of the sword. The blade hissed and split down the center about six feet, but cut off at end. The split blades slid up to the end of the blade and a handle popped from the top half. Grey grabbed one of the canisters and put it into the center of the unsplit half.

Another handle popped out the back of bottom half and Grey gripped the two handles. "What kind of weapon is that?!" Kristine questioned. Grey pulled back on the bottom handle and the weapon began to make a whirring sound, electricity generating from the Dust canister. "Railgun!" Grey barked as she pulled the top handle, firing a bolt of electromagnetic energy at a Beowolf, blasting it into a bloody mess. Grey pulled the bottom handle and the weapon began to charge once more, but a Beowolf began to charge her.

Grey wasn't sure if she was going to be able to charge her weapon or swing it before the beast got to her. The next thing Grey saw was a bolt of lightning strike the Beowolf's chest and kill it. The beast hit the ground, body twitching and smoldering from the bolt that struck it. Grey looked back to see sparks of electricity come off of Kristine's katanas, a wide smile on her face. Grey returned the smile and fired another electromagnetic projectile, blasting another Beowolf into a mess.

Kristine spun and threw another electric blast, frying the Beowolf into a crisp as another charged her. She reacted quickly and slashed the Beowolf's head off and cauterized the wound. Grey quickly switched her weapon into its greatsword form and charged a Beowolf. She swung her blade and sliced the beast in half, prompting another one to charge. She reacted and jumped to the side, dodging the charge but dropping her blade.

She rolled and pulled out one of her canisters, then promptly threw it at the Beowolf. The canister broke as it collided into the Beowolf, shattering the glass and detonating into an electrical explosion. Grey was able to roll out of the way of the final Beowolf as it tried to claw her. Grey stood and took a fighting stance, shouting "I got this last one!" The Beowolf charged her without regard to what she said and attempted to tear her to shreds.

Grey took a step closer and caught the Beowolf at the wrist, then delivered an elbow to the beast's arm and snapping it. Grey didn't stop there, she then delivered a quick uppercut to the Beowolf's chin and then a power strike to its gut. Once the Beowolf collapsed she delivered a knee to the chin, breaking the jaw. She decided to end the beast's fight and quickly snapped its neck, killing it. The Beowolf fell to the ground, leaving the entire area in utter silence.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Kristine questioned as she sheathed her weapons. "Mom." Grey answered. "You know the Ultimate Hunter Champion?"

"Yeah, her stage name is Dire Wolf… wait… Dire Wolf is your mom?!"

"Yep. So, we go north?"

Grey pulled her weapon from the ground and put it on her back. Kristine nodded and replied "Yes. So… can I…"

"No. You cannot get an autograph out of her from me."

"Just thought I'd ask."

* * *

Kira fell through the air as she was catapulted from her slab. She was one of the last few to fall and saw Victor get hit by something in the back and send him plummeting into the forest. _"I hope Victor's okay." _Kira thought as she fell. _"It would be a shame to lose my first friend." _Kira saw that she was approaching the forest and focused her energy into her back. She released her focus and large black wings sprouted from her back, sending her into a glide. She slipped through the tree tops and landed on the ground, wings returning into her back.

Kira took a knee and wrapped an arm around her stomach as it started to tighten out of sheer hunger. She reached into the large pocket on her pants and pulled out a plastic bag with something that resembled a charred hamburger. _"Just the wings of a Nevermore makes my Hunger worse." _Kira thought as she pulled out the burger and wolfed it down. _"I need to go hunting. I think this was the last one." _Kira put the empty bag into her pocket and threw the hair from her face to see that she was no longer alone. The girl she met last night, Nobunka Shirakami, was staring at her with a large smile.

"_Oh god! I'm so busted!" _Kira panicked in her head. _"She's figured it out and I'll have to relocate again!"_ Nabuya slid over to her and questioned "Are you an Angel?" Kira's panicked thoughts vanished as she questioned "Excuse me?"

"Are… you… an Angel?"

Kira raised an eyebrow and replied "Yes… I'm an Angel, but you can't tell anyone." Nabuya nodded and held her finger up to her lips, whispering "Your secret is safe with me." Kira smiled and thought _"I can't believe she believes I'm an Angel. Better than her knowing the truth."_ Nabuya took Kira's hands and cheered "Now we're partners! And we can even be best friends! Let's go!" Nabuya started dragging Kira though the forest, but not in any real direction.

Kira followed Nabuya (not exactly of her own free will) through the forest until they ran straight into a pair of Ursa. The two Grimm turned towards them and snarled at them. "Looks like we're in for a fight!" Nabuya cheered as she dropped Kira and pulled out her weapon. Her weapon looked like a massive red baseball bat with white spikes on the top. She swung her weapon and bashed one of the Ursa in the head, sending it flying into the trees.

Nabuya went after the Ursa she sent into the trees, leaving Kira to fight the remaining Ursa on her own. Kira stood up and unzipped her jacket, revealing the bandoliers full of speed loaders and two revolvers with axe blades on them. She gripped the revolvers and pointed them at the Ursa, barking "Eat lead you Grimm bastard!" She started pulling the triggers and unloaded 12 rounds of .357 magnum straight into the Grimm's shoulders. Kira didn't let the Ursa recover and charged the beast, swinging her axe blades and hacking at the Grimm.

Kira swung and sliced at the Grimm, sending it into a massive rage as it threw its massive paws to get rid of her. Kira ducked under the swing and drove one of her war axes into the beast's arm, but it was stuck as the beast pulled away. Kira jerked as the weapon was yanked from her hand, throwing her into a tree and losing her other weapon. Kira landed on her feet and took a fighting stance, ready for the Ursa to charge. The Ursa took two steps forward before the first Ursa flew from the trees and slammed into the other one, knocking the war axe revolver from its arm.

Kira relaxed as Nabuya jumped from the trees wielding her red bat on her shoulder and proceeded to fire a rocket at the two. "Hey Kira!" Nabuya cheered as she popped the bat off her shoulder and popped the spikes back out. Kira grabbed her war axe revolvers and proclaimed "Having fun Nabuya?"

"You know I am!"

The brush rustled and the Ursa flew out, heading straight for Nabuya. She reeled her bat and swung as soon as the Ursa was within swinging range. Kira noticed that when the bat connected with the Ursa's jaw, there was a small explosion that sent the Ursa into a limp mass. Kira quickly reloaded one of her revolvers as the other Ursa charged from the forest. Kira fired off another six rounds into the Ursa and as soon as it was within reach, she slashed the beast's throat and killed it.

The beast slid to a stop and Kira looked down at her axe blade, covered in the Ursa's blood. Her stomach began to tighten at the sight and she thought _"Calm down Kira… don't let the Hunger get the better of you."_Kira reloaded her revolvers and put them back into her holsters on the inside of her jacket. She turned to Nabuya and replied "Let's get moving. We've got some ruins to find." Nabuya smiled and cheered "Let's go!"

* * *

As'/N: Heck yeah! Another awesome chapter. Stay tuned for the next one! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Emerald Forest Throwdown!

**Chapter 5: Emerald Forest Throwdown**

Yang and Blake emerged from the forest to find the ruins that Professor Ozpin spoke of with the relics on pedestals. "Think this is it?" Yang questioned. Blake didn't respond, instead she just went to the ruins silently. The relics that sat on the ruins were simply chess pieces, ones of gold and ones of black. "Chess pieces?" Blake questioned out loud. "Some of them are missing." Yang pointed out. "Looks like we weren't the first ones here."

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

Yang grabbed the golden knight and exclaimed "Well how about a cute little pony?" Blake smiled and replied "Sure." A voice echoed from above them "It's called a knight." The two looked over to the top of the ruins to see a girl with jet black hair and pale skin. Her eyes were half open as she leaned on her elbows, pressing into her dark jeans.

Her black jacket was open to reveal a black shirt with two bandoliers across her chest and two revolvers at her hips. "Hey there Kira." Yang exclaimed as she gave a wave to the girl. Kira waved back and then she jumped to the ground, followed by a girl with black hair, but she mostly wore white. "What up Nabuya?" Yang exclaimed as the two shook hands. Nabuya exclaimed in joy "Hi Yang! How are you? Isn't this place fun? Are these the relics? I love chess!"

"Easy there Hyper One. You and your partner need to pick a relic."

Nabuya turned to Kira, who was holding up a golden bishop. "A bishop, my preferred piece of the game." Kira updated as she put the relic in her pocket. "No way!" Nabuya cheered as she ran over to Kira. "That's my favorite piece too! We are sooooo in sync! It's like we we're meant to be partners!" Kira chuckled and sighed "Nabuya, would you like to introduce yourself to Yang's partner?"

"Right!"

Nabuya went to Blake and introduced "Hi there! My name is Nobunka Shirakami, but you can call me Nabuya. What's your name?" Blake shook Nabuya's hand and replied "Nice to meet you Nabuya, my name is Blake Belladonna." Kira exclaimed "My name is Kira Taseter, if you want to know." Nabuya threw her arm around Kira and cheered "Of course she wants to know! She's your new friend!" Kira grumbled "They only friends I have are you and Victor."

Nabuya continued to sway back and forth in her own little world until a scream filled the forest. "Did you guys hear that!?" Yang exclaimed, looking around. "Some little girl is in trouble!" Nabuya was looking around too for the little girl in trouble while Blake and Kira were staring up in the sky. The two saw Ruby… and she was falling from the sky. Blake and Kira pointed up, prompting Yang and Nabuya to look up and see what they were seeing.

Ruby was still falling when Jaune came flying from out of nowhere and slammed into her from the side, slamming them into a tree. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake questioned, still looking up into the air. "There's something coming." Kira pointed out, finger extended to the tree line. Trees shook back and forth until an Ursa emerged, bellowing in rage until something blew up on its back. The beast fell forward and a red haired girl rolled off its back.

"Awww," she whined. "It's broken." A guy in a green shirt and black hair with a strand of pink panted "Nora, please don't ever do that again." He looked up and Nora was gone, apparently she made her way to the ruins without anyone noticing. She was ogling the golden rook and grabbed it with extreme enthusiasm, chanting "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" The guy she was with bellowed "NORA!"

"Coming Ren!"

She skipped away as Blake questioned "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Nabuya proclaimed very cheerfully "She did! I just found another friend!" She grabbed Kira's hand and nearly shouted "Let's go meet our new friend Kira!" Nabuya shot off after Nora while dragging Kira by her hand. The next strange thing that happened was a screech and Pyrrha came running out of the forest with a Deathstalker right on her tail. The Deathstalker tried to crush Pyrrha, but the Crimson Spartan was just too fast for the beast.

Ruby jumped out of the tree she was in and Yang exclaimed "Ruby?" Ruby responded by cheering "Yang!" Just as they were about to hug, Nora jumped in between them and declared "Nora!" Blake questioned "Did she run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" At that moment Yang snapped and bellowed "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out before something crazy happens again!?" Ren moved over to the small group as Yang panted in rage, Ruby tapping on her shoulder. "Um… Yang." Ruby called, causing her to drop her head.

Everyone looked up to see Weiss hanging from the talon of a massive Nevermore, which was flying right above them. "How could you leave me!?" Weiss shouted as the Nevermore flew. "Why doesn't she just jump?" Kira questioned. "I told her to jump." Ruby grumbled. Nora and Nabuya stared up at the girl in white through their fingers circled around their eyes. "She's going to fall." Blake pointed out.

"She'll be fine."

Ren added "She's falling." Jaune then attempted to be a hero and catch Weiss in the air, but ended up falling himself. "Kira!" Nabuya shouted. "Do something!" Kira looked at her with a raised eyebrow and questioned "Like what?"

"Use your Angel wings and catch them!"

Everyone looked at Kira and Nabuya as she threw her hands over her mouth. "God dammit Nabuya." Kira cursed as she face palmed. "That was supposed to be our little secret, wasn't it?" Nabuya muttered.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Sooooooorry."

Kira sighed and focused her energy into unveiling her wings again, shooting into the air as soon as they were ready. Kira flew up and caught the two, gently bringing them to the ground. "Well would you look at that!" A voice echoed from the forest. Everyone turned to see Kris and Grey emerging from the trees. Grey bumped Kira with her shoulder and proclaimed "Looks like we've got an Angel on our side."

Kris laughed "Indeed we do. Didn't really feel like sharing that with the group?" Kira looked horribly embarrassed since everyone was staring at her, causing her to flip up the hood on her jacket and pull it shut over her head. Grey and Kris laughed as the two put their arms around the girl and pulled her back into the group. The Deathstalker was finally able to get a hit in on Pyrrha, sending her flying to the rest of the group. "Great, the gang's here! Now we can die together!" Yang exclaimed as Pyrrha got up.

"Aren't we missing a few people?" Grey questioned as she looked around. What happened next threw everyone off, Alexi came flying out of the tree line and slammed into a column of the ruins. Alexi dropped down and immediately opened up his grenade launcher, loading the weapon as Kira questioned "What happened to you Alexi?" Alexi moved forward with his weapon pointed at the trees and snarled "Holland." Nigel then stepped out of the trees with his mini gun turned into its cricket bat form, the barrels side by side creating a large plank.

"Wait, have you two been trying to kill each other the entire time?" Ren questioned. "Just about." Alexi proclaimed as he set his sights on Nigel and proceeded to fire the grenade. Nigel smirked as he raised his bat and sent the grenade flying in a different direction. Nigel charged forward with his bat ready while Alexi charged to meet him with his AK split into its dual sickles. The two were about to meet when a tree suddenly slammed in between them.

"What the fuck?" Alexi exclaimed as he looked at the tree, which appeared to have been ripped from the ground. Everyone looked in the direction of where the tree came flying from to see another flying out of the forest. This one landed on the Deathstalker and enraged it, making it turn in the direction of more flying trees. Deveraux flew out of the forest riding a tree as it sailed out, his revolvers firing like crazy. The tree crashed onto the Deathstalker as Dev barked "Enough with the goddamn trees already!"

Another tree flew out of the forest, this one was speared towards Dev, who used his burned arm to punch the tree into splinters. Victor walked out of the forest, axe on his back and questioned "How do you keep punching the trees I throw at you into splinters?" Dev showed off his arm and exclaimed "It's called the Devilbringer's Arm. Make me a lot stronger than I should be, among other things."

"Huh, looks like I'm going to have to cut that off."

"I'd like to see you try."

Victor grabbed another tree and proceeded to pull it from the ground, then threw it at Dev. Dev smirked as he pulled back his Devilbringer and punched the tree into lumber. Dev was taken by surprise as Victor flew through the pieces of wood and struck him with his axe, sending him towards the ruins. Dev landed and drew his blade ready for Victor's charge until the Deathstalker got in between them. "Get out of my WAY!" Victor bellowed as he grabbed the Deathstalker's tail. Victor then turned and threw the Deathstalker into the forest and bellowed "MERCER'S MINE!"

"Did that guy just throw the Deathstalker?" Blake questioned as the fight continued. Victor quickly switched his axe into its assault rifle form and began unloading on Dev, who was moving too quick for Victor to get an accurate shot on. Dev slid to a stop and began to fire rounds at Victor, but the big guy was faster than expected and dodged the rounds. Victor switched his weapon to its axe form as Dev holstered his revolvers and drew his blade. The two clashed blades with fury and speed, causing sparks to fly with each contact.

"Wow, those two are really trying to kill each other." Yang pointed out as everyone watched Victor and Dev fight. "Shouldn't we do something?" Ruby questioned. At that moment, Victor switched his axe back to its rifle form as Dev sheathed his blade and pointed a revolver at Victor. Everyone panicked at that point and ran over to the dueling pair. Victor was staring down the barrel of the .44 while Dev could count the rifling of Victor's 249. "Come on! Do It! Shoot me!" Victor barked. Dev instigated "Pull the trigger! I dare you! I double dare you mother fucker!" Both of them then pulled the trigger on their respective weapons, both resulting in a click.

Victor tilted his weapon to the side to see his assault pack was empty while Dev flicked open his chamber to see he was empty too. "Shit." Both cursed at the same time as they started to reload. There was a familiar screech and everyone looked up to see the Nevermore had returned, and it had brought a friend. "Double shit." Vic and Dev cursed just as there were more screeches. The two looked to the forest to see two Deathstalkers emerge, prompting them to both curse "Triple shit."

Victor and Dev glared at each other, Dev questioning "Truce?" Victor looked to the enemies before him and grumbled "Truce. Move!" Everyone turned and started moving towards the ruins with the large Grimm on their tails. Victor stopped by the ruins and grabbed the black queen, and so did Alexi. Grey grabbed the golden bishop and all of them started to move towards the ruins by the chasm. Victor stopped and turned, then began to fire at one of the Nevermores that was attacking them.

Nigel joined in with his minigun and forced the Nevermore to deviate away from its ally. "We've got this Nevermore!" Victor shouted as he started moving more towards the forest. The Grimm screeched in frustration and threw its wings forward, sending a storm of razor feathers straight for Victor, Dev, Alexi and Nigel. "Fear not!" Nigel exclaimed. "I've got this one!" Nigel focused his energy and time seemed to slow down as the feathers headed straight for them.

Nigel aimed his weapons and was able to figure out which feathers provided the biggest threat and how to remove them accordingly. Once time caught up with him, he fired his minigun and shattered the feathers that would have impaled them while the others harmlessly hit the ground around them. Victor turned to Dev and questioned "How much do you weigh?" Dev looked at him with a questioning look and responded "Excuse me?"

"How much do you weigh?"

"I don't know… about 150?"

"Perfect."

Victor grabbed Dev and then threw him as hard as he could at the Nevermore, which was starting to dive at them. Dev flew through the air and thought "Did that son of a bitch seriously just throw me? Welp, time to make the best out of a shitty situation." Dev timed his Flash ability just right and warped onto the back of the Nevermore, clinging to its feathers. He pulled out his sword and drove it into the Nevermore's back to give him a better hold on the beast. Deveraux then pulled out one of his revolvers and began to fire rounds into the back of the Grimm's head, pissing it off immensely.

"Alexi, bring the bird to the ground." Victor exclaimed. "Nigel! Bring it lower!" Alexi put his AK on his back and began focusing on the Nevermore, draining it of its energy. Nigel began firing his minigun at the Nevermore, forcing the Grimm to fly lower to the ground. Victor put his weapon on his back and began to charge the beast. "Gotta get angry. Gotta get angry. Gotta get angry." Victor repeated in his head until he bellowed "GOTTA GET ANGRY!"

Victor slid to a stop and threw his fist into the face of the Nevermore, breaking the Grimm's head. The beast lifted up and then slammed down to the ground with a loud slam. Victor started to shake his hand out as Dev jumped off the Nevermore's body barking "Why the hell did you throw me?" Victor then delivered a sucker punch to the side of Dev's head, sending him flying.

* * *

Grey, Kris, Kira and Nabuya ran towards the chasm, but were cut off as one of the Deathstalkers cut them off from the others. Grey jumped back as the Deathstalker drove its stinger into the ground in front of her. Nabuya did her usual thing and started swinging her bat at the Deathstalker, driving its pincers away from anyone it tried to grab. Kira ducked under one of the pincers and started hacking at the Deathstalker's back, but she wasn't doing much since the Grimm's armor was too thick. Kris slashed at the other pincer that attempted to grab at them, but she was keeping it away.

Grey switched her broadsword into its railgun form and started to fire rail blasts into the Deathstalker's face. The beast screeched in anger and swung its pincers out and sent Nabuya and Kristine flying to the side. Kira started shooting at the Deathstalker's tail, but the Grimm hit her and threw her off of its back. Grey swapped to her broadsword as the Deathstalker's tail shot towards her, deflecting the strikes with the flat of her blade. Grey wasn't sure how many more attacks she could deflect until Nabuya ran to the side of the Deathstalker, a small explosion occurring that sent the Grimm sliding.

Kristine charged the Deathstalker and jumped over a pincer, driving her blades into the Deathstalker's eyes. Kira didn't hesitate to charge the Deathstalker and started chopping at its tail. Nabuya continued to swing her spiked bat, continuously creating explosions with each swing. The Deathstalker was enraged at the group that was tearing into it. It gripped Kris and pulled her off of its face, pulling the swords out of its eyes and threw her into the trees.

The Deathstalker then swung one of its pincers and threw her away. Kira held onto the Deathstalker, one of her axes lodged into its tail while the other continued to chop. "Kris! Nabuya! On me!" Grey barked as she readied her blade. Kris and Nabuya ran to her and Grey exclaimed "Kris! Give me and Nabuya a way to the Deathstalker." Kris nodded and charged the Deathstalker, firing a bolt of lightning at the beast and giving Nabuya and Grey an opening.

Grey jumped and drove her broadsword into the top of the Deathstalker's head, but it didn't kill it. "Nabuya! Drive it home!" Grey shouted, causing Nabuya's smile to increase. "It's the bottom of the ninth! And I'm swinging for the fences!" Nabuya declared as she lifted her bat and brought it down. Nabuya's bat hit the top of the blade and drove it straight through the Grimm, plunging the blade into the ground. The beast fell to the ground and Grey pulled out the blade, declaring "I am the once and future king!"

"Aren't you a girl, so wouldn't you be the once and future queen?" Nabuya questioned as she collapsed her weapon.

"It's from a book."

Kris sheathed her blades and exclaimed "Nice work everyone! We totally kicked that Deathstalker's ass!" Kira went over to the group and holstered her revolvers without saying a word. All of the groups met up and they headed back to the cliff face to return their relics and finish their initiation… as students of Beacon Academy.

* * *

As'/N: Welp, some action, always good! See you guys next chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Vanguard and classes

**Chapter 6: Vanguard and classes  
**

**Chief's A/N: **Glad to see all the people who are enjoying the story, which is good since I'm enjoying writing it. So, anyway… NEW CHAPTER! GUITAR SOLO!

All of the students were gathered in the massive hall as they awaited their team assignments. Professor Ozpin stood on the stage and spoke into the microphone "Each of you have gone through the proper initiation process and gained entry to this prestigious school. When your names are called, please join me upon the stage." The entire hall went quiet as Professor Ozpin proclaimed "Selena Grey, Nobunka Shirakami, Kira Taseter, and Kristine Lykos. You four acquired the white bishop, so you will all now work together as Team SNTL (Sentinel) led by… Selena Grey." The hall cheered as the new Team SNTL walked off the stage in a single file, Grey putting a hand behind her head and Nabuya high fiving her. Professor Ozpin then called "Victor Roman, Alexi Muratov, Nigel Holland, and Deveraux Mercer. You four retrieved the black queen, so you will all work together as Team VAND (Vanguard) led by… Victor Roman."

All of the new Team VAND grumbled under their breath "Fuck." The team filed off the stage and then dispersed throughout the crowd, intent on not running into each other. Victor leaned against the wall and surveyed the crowd until a familiar girl walked in front of him. Victor remembered her as Kristine Lykos, a member of his sister's team. "Hey there." Kristine greeted, bent forward slightly. "Hey Victor responded. "Can I help you with something?"

"Just wanted to chill here with you for the rest of the ceremony."

Kristine took a spot to Victor's left and went on "You looked lonely, so I just wanted to give you some company." Victor shrugged and continued to watch the ceremony with his new companion. Ozpin had just finished up naming Team CRDL, which didn't really interest Victor in the slightest. Dev was sitting in a seat when the spot next to him was taken by Grey. "Hey there handsome." She greeted. "Enjoying the ceremony?"

Dev smirked and replied "Just a bit more since you got here." Grey smiled and leaned back in her chair as Ozpin exclaimed "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. You four retrieved the white rook, so you will all work together as Team JNPR, led by… Jaune Arc." Dev and Grey both couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Jaune Arc leading a team. The group got off the stage and Professor Ozpin went on "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the white knight, so you will work together as Team RWBY, led by… Ruby Rose." Everyone cheered as the final team left the stage and everyone began to file out.

All of the teams went to their respective rooms and began to unpack their bags. None of Team VAND were happy about the team arrangement and barely said anything to each other. They set the room up with two beds on each side of the room, headboards against the walls. As everyone unpacked their bags as Victor laid in his bed and sighed "3…2…1…" The rest of the team looked at him with raised eyebrows until the wooden frame of the bed gave out and hit the floor.

"I need a new bed." Victor grumbled as he stared up at the ceiling. "You sure do fat ass." Dev laughed as he put his clothes in the dresser.

"It's called muscle you twig."

Dev rolled his eyes as Victor grabbed a gym bag and walked out of the room without saying a word. Dev grumbled "This is going to be a long four years." Alexi put his clothes away and laid across his bed with a book in his hands. Nigel left the room and headed to the lockers to grab his weapon for its daily maintenance. Dev then grabbed the guitar that was sitting across his bed and began to strum a few chords out.

The night went on in the exact same fashion of silence and the occasional hateful comment. The next morning, however… was still no better. Victor stood at the door to the shower and banged on the door, shouting "Hurry the fuck up Nigel! The rest of us have to shower!" Nigel didn't even respond, just continued his shower like he never heard Victor. Dev laid in bed, still asleep even though Victor tossed him out of bed.

Alexi was awake, but read from his book as Victor continued to bang on the door. After several minutes of banging, Nigel finally walked out with a towel around his waist. "It's about damn time." Victor growled as he walked into the shower. "Why must all of you use such coarse language?" Nigel questioned as he got dressed. "It is rather unnecessary." Dev was still asleep while Alexi exclaimed "Because there are times when we need to use coarse fucking language."

Nigel scowled and continued to get dressed as Alexi went over to Dev's bed and barked "WAKE UP DEV!" Dev jumped and fell out of the bed as Victor walked out of the bathroom. "Whoever is next, shower's open." Victor proclaimed as he wearing his white school shirt and black pants. Dev groaned "Daaaaaad… five more minutes." Victor finished getting dressed as Alexi got into the shower and Nigel walked out with a small wave.

Victor picked Dev up and set him back on his bed, who grumbled "Thanks Dad." Victor shook his head and picked up two of the loose bed posts. He held them over Dev's head and proceeded to slam them together, causing Dev to jump from his bed and hit the floor again. "Morning Sunshine." Victor laughed as he tossed the posts onto his bed. Victor walked out of the room, laughing as Dev growled "Asshole."

Victor headed to the mess hall and grabbed himself some eggs with sausage and took a seat at a table. He began eating when someone took a seat in front of him. He looked up to see Kris with a wide smile on her face as she greeted "Good morning Victor." Victor gave a small smile and replied "Morning Kris. I can see that you are in a good mood."

"Of course! We are starting classes today! How are you not excited?"

"Because it's too early for excitement."

Kris shrugged and continued eating her breakfast as the rest of Team SNTL took a seat around Victor. "Morning everyone." Victor greeted as everyone started eating their breakfast. Alexi and Dev eventually joined the table, Victor grumbling "Jackass." Dev responded as he sat down "Jerk." Grey looked at the two with a raised eyebrow and questioned "Still not getting along?"

Both responded at the same time "Hell no." Grey rolled her eyes and continued to eat as the two glared at each other. Breakfast finished with discomfort from Team VAND's aggression towards each other. They attended their first class, Grimm Studies with Professor Port and began to set themselves up for class. All the teams sat together, VAND not saying a word to each other until Teams RWBY and JNPR burst through the doors just before class started.

Victor chuckled "Talk about cutting it close." The rest of VAND couldn't help but chuckle, but didn't do much talking after that. Professor Port introduced himself and then went on a long winded story about his hunts during his youth, which put half the class to sleep. Victor doodled on a piece of paper while Dev repeatedly tossed a pencil into the air, Alexi read from his book and Nigel's head was forward and asleep. Professor Port's story ended abruptly when he questioned "Do any of you believe that you are true hunter material?" Victor looked around and raised his hand, proclaiming "I believe I am."

"Doubt it." Dev chuckled as he caught his pencil. "Excellent! Then gather your gear and show us what you've got!" Professor Port exclaimed. Victor changed from his school uniform into his bone armor and grabbed his axe before heading back to the classroom. Victor stood in the front of the classroom as Professor Port rolled a large cage from the back. "Let us see how you handle this beast!" Professor Port exclaimed as he opened the cage door, a pair of hungry red eyes appearing from the darkness.

"_Whatever this beast is…"_ Victor thought as he readied his axe. _"It's going down."_ Victor charged the cage as the Grimm stepped out of the shadow to reveal itself to be a large Beowolf. Victor saw the large Grimm… and promptly tried to stop his charge. His feet slid forward as his rear end slammed onto the ground and his axe slid from his hands. Everyone looked confused as Victor started to back away from the Grimm.

Dev looked to Alexi and Nigel and mouthed _"What the fuck?"_ The two shrugged and watched as Victor's back hit the wall and the Beowolf advanced on him. Grey shot from her seat and jumped in between Victor and the Beowolf as it was about to charge. Grey delivered a kick to the side of the Beowolf's head and threw it off its target and slammed into the wall. Grey didn't let up and delivered another kick to the small of the Beowolf's back, a sickening snap of the beast's spine.

The Beowolf howled in pain just before Grey gave the beast a final kick to the back of the head. Grey immediately went to Victor, who still had his back to the wall and didn't seem like he wasn't going to move anytime soon. Grey put her hands on the side of his head and urged "Come on Victor. Come on Big Guy, come back to me." Victor continued to stare past Grey into the abyss as she lightly slapped the right side of his face. Alexi questioned "Can we get Victor to a doctor? I think he's in some form of shock."

"A marvelous idea. Team VAND, please take your leader to the infirmary." Professor Port exclaimed. The group gathered their leader from the wall and headed out of the classroom. Grey returned to her seat as Professor Port exclaimed "Well, now. That just goes to show that every hunter has a weakness. Now then! Back to the story!" Professor Port went on with his story as Kris whispered "Hey Grey, what happened to Victor?" Grey whispered "He… he doesn't do so well around Beowolves. It's more Victor's place to talk about it than mine."

Kris nodded and everyone sat through the rest of Professor Port's story until the bell rang. Grey grabbed her bag and questioned "So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?" Nabuya suggested "We should have a girl's day out! Doesn't that sound fun?" Grey was about to respond as they walked out of the classroom to hear Weiss talking about the incident. "I honestly don't believe that he should be leading his team if he can't stand up to a simple Beowolf." Weiss exclaimed as Team SNTL walked by.

Grey stopped dead in her tracks as Weiss went on "Beowolves are a common enemy, and yet a guy who as big as one is horribly afraid of one. I mean…" Weiss was cut off as Grey grabbed Weiss by her throat and slammed her against the wall. "You need to watch your mouth." Grey snarled, eyes a burning red color. Kris tried to calm Grey down, but Grey pushed her off and growled "You have a scar, so I'm guessing you remember how you got it. You've seen Victor's scars, so you know he remembers it." Weiss was clinging to Grey's wrist, keeping the wolf Faunus from choking her out.

Grey went on "How do you think he got those scars? A Beowolf used him as a GODDAMN SCRATCHING POST!" Grey dropped Weiss and stormed off down the hall, her team right behind her until they reached their room. Grey threw her bag on her bed and barked "That GIRL! She just… UGH!" Grey paced back and forth as her teammates watched her rage about Weiss. Grey took a deep breath and sighed "Sorry… I just get really defensive about my brother."

"You're a good sister Grey." Kris complimented. "Yeah, even if you are his adopted sister." Nabuya added. Kira delivered a quick elbow to Nabuya's side and attempted to reword "What she means is, it's good that you care about Victor… even though you aren't biological siblings." Grey and Kris laughed while Nabuya and Kira looked at the two with raised eyebrows. Grey immediately realized she laughed as she threw her hand over her mouth as Kira questioned "Why is that funny?"

Grey was about to say something when Kris exclaimed "Because Grey isn't adopted, they're really brother and sister." Grey put her hand over her eyes as Nabuya questioned "Then why is Victor completely human while Grey is Faunus?"

"Victor isn't human, he's Faunus too."

* * *

Team VAND carried their petrified leader about halfway to their room when Victor grumbled "What happened?" The team stopped and let their leader stand on his own, Dev exclaiming "How are we supposed to tell you when _we _don't even know what happened." Alexi updated "You went up to fight a Beowolf and just froze." Victor dropped his head and sighed "Of all the Grimm to fight it had to be a Beowolf." Nigel questioned "Can you please inform us on what happened? All of us are very confused."

"Not here. Let's head back to the room."

Victor continued to the room with his team right behind him, eager to hear Victor's response. They entered the room and Victor shut and locked the door before he sat on his bed. "So?" Dev questioned as he pulled up a chair and took a seat. "What happened today?" Victor sighed as he reached up and slid his mask off his face, setting it on his nightstand. Victor looked up and revealed the four grizzly scars that went diagonally across his face.

The team stared at their scarred leader with wide eyes as Victor exclaimed "As you can tell, I'm not the best with Beowolves. When I was a kid, one got a hold of me and nearly tore me to shreds. I'm lucky that my dad found me when he did." Nigel proclaimed "So you've developed a phobia of Beowolves?"

"Exactly. Anytime I see a Beowolf, I just… I freeze up. Every time I see a Beowolf I just picture the one that got a hold of me."

The team simply sat in silence as Victor grabbed his mask and slid it back over his face. "So now you guys know my fatal flaw." Victor sighed. "Hey man. Everyone is afraid of something." Dev exclaimed as he patted Victor's shoulder. "Don't let it get you down." Victor chuckled "You know, you are the biggest pain in my ass Dev."

"Why thank you."

"But at the moment, we're probably the closest to ever being friends."

All of them chuckled at the joke, actually coming close to becoming a team than they ever had.

* * *

**SOVIET's A/N: **I apologize for the loooong wait. D: I've been lazy. :P Anyway here it is.


	7. Chapter 7: STNL's Backstories

**Chapter 7: STNL's Backstories**

Grey was sleeping soundly, until her overly happy teammate cheered "Wake up sleepy heads! It's time to wake up!" Grey groaned as she looked at her alarm clock to see that it read 9:30. Grey groaned louder as she grumbled "It's not even 10 and it's Saturday. Go back to bed Nabuya." Grey looked around to see Kristine sitting on the edge of her bed, hair a wild and tangled mess of brown while Kira was completely immersed in her blankets. "No! No time for sleep! We have a day to spend together!" Nabuya cheered as she jumped from bed to bed.

Grey put her pillow over her head in attempts to block out Nabuya's cheers, but the repeated bouncing from Nabuya kept her from falling asleep. Grey sat up and groaned "I'm up. I'm up." She looked over to see that Kristine had fallen asleep while sitting up, her head dropped forward and swaying from Nabuya's jumping. Grey grabbed her pillow and chucked it at Kristine, which knocked her back onto her bed. "Rise and shine everybody. Nabuya wants us up and won't stop until we are." Grey exclaimed as she grabbed her clothes for the day.

Grey went into the shower as Kristine dragged herself out of bed, scratching the back of her head. Kristine went over to Kira's cocoon of blankets and started to push on it. "Get up Kira." Kristine sleepily proclaimed. "We have stuff to do." Kira called from inside her cocoon "Five more minutes."

"Come one. Wake up."

Kira groaned from her bundle of blankets "Don't wanna." Kristine grabbed the bundle of blankets and promptly yanked the bundle off of Kira. Kristine dropped the bundle of blankets to see that Kira slept in her underwear. "When did this start?" Kristine questioned as Kira's face turned a bright red and grabbed a blanket from the floor. Kira wrapped herself in the blanket and barked "Don't look! I'm not decent!"

"Come on Kira. I've got the same stuff you do, so there isn't a point in hiding something everyone in the room has."

Kira kept herself wrapped in her blanket cocoon as Grey finally walked out of the shower wearing a grey tank top and blue jean shorts. "Kira, get out of bed." Grey proclaimed as she brushed her hair. "Did you know Kira slept in her underwear?" Kristine questioned as she gathered her clothes. Grey raised an eyebrow and questioned "Kira, do you sleep in your underwear?" Kira groaned from inside her blanket wrap "Yes. I got hot last night. Can you guys stop staring at me? I feel really awkward."

"Kira, you are in a room full of girls. It's not like we haven't seen what a girl looks like in their underwear."

Kira didn't appear as though she heard Grey as Kristine went to the shower. Nabuya had calmed down and was laying across her bed, swinging her feet back and forth in the air. Grey took a seat on Kira's bed and questioned "Are you insecure about your body? Because you are a very attractive girl." Kira poked her head out and questioned "Are you coming onto me?"

"What? No! Kira I'm straight, I was just paying you a compliment."

"Oh, sorry."

Grey patted Kira's shoulder and comforted "It's cool Kira. Besides, I think Alexi on Victor's team has an eye on you." Kira's cheeks turned a little pink and mumbled "Okay. That's nice to know." Nabuya cheered "Yeah! You could have a boyfriend if you wanted!" She jumped out of her bed and knelt by Kira's bed side, proclaiming "You do want a boyfriend right?" Kira shrugged and replied "I don't know, I've never had a boyfriend."

"What!? You've never had a boyfriend?!"

Kira shook her head and exclaimed "Never really had the time to find one… one a guy who wanted to be with me." Grey nudged Kira with her elbow and exclaimed "Well now you have a chance." Kristine walked out of the bathroom wearing a green shirt with blue jeans, questioning "Who has a chance at what?" Grey replied "Kira has a chance at getting her first boyfriend."

"Kira hasn't had a boyfriend?"

Kira buried herself back into her blanket cocoon and groaned "Can we please stop talking about this? Can we talk about something else?" Nabuya suggested "Why don't we go around the room and ask each other questions?" Grey looked at Nabuya with purple eyes and a raised eyebrow, questioning "What kind of questions?"

"Like personal questions. So we get to know each other! I'll go first! Grey, what is up with your eyes?"

Everyone looked at Grey, who looked like she was thinking for a moment, then realized what the question was about. "Oh! You mean why do my eyes change color?" Grey reworded. Nabuya nodded and Grey answered "It's a genetic trait passed down from my dad, Ostendens Oculos or Revealing Eyes. My eyes change color depending on emotion. Green is my base eye color and when I'm happy, blue for sad, red for angry, purple for confused and yellow when I'm scared. There are a bunch of different colors for all of my different emotions." Everyone looked at Grey as she smiled and her eyes turned to the usual green. Kristine exclaimed "Since we are doing this, I have another question for Grey." Grey looked to Kristine as she questioned "Is your brother single?"

Grey rolled her green eyes and replied "Yes, he's single. My turn, why do you have a thing for my brother?" Kristine smiled, her cheeks a little pink as she replied "Because… he's really big, and strong…and hot." Nabuya jumped in "My question is for Kira!" Kira asked "Can I please get dressed?"

"Not yet, how long have you been an Angel?"

Kira sighed and thought _"I can't pull this Angel gag off for too long. Might as well tell the truth now."_ Kira turned so she was sitting on the edge of her bed and exclaimed "The truth is… I'm not an Angel." Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows, Grey's eyes purple. "Then how did you grow wings?" Nabuya questioned.

"I'm… I'm half Grimm."

Everyone's eyes widened Nabuya stood up while Grey shifted away from Kira a bit. Kira dropped her head and thought _"I'm so damn stupid! Why? Why would I tell them that?"_ Nabuya questioned "What does that mean? That you're half Grimm?" Kira explained "That part of what I am is a monster."

"But you aren't a monster, you're my friend."

Kira looked up with a smile and questioned "Really? You'll still be my friend?" Nabuya sat next to Kira and wrapped her arms around her for comfort, proclaiming "I will always be your friend." Kira felt tears in her eyes as she hugged Nabuya back, and then she felt Grey's hand on her shoulder. Kira looked up to see Grey and Kristine smiling at her. "We're here for you too Kira." Grey proclaimed. "We're a team, and teams stick together." Kristine added. Kira wiped her eyes and sniffled "Thank you. You guys are the best."

Kristine pulled up a seat and questioned "So, were you born half Grimm?" Kira nodded and explained "I far as I can remember, I was always this way. I can turn into all kinds of Grimm, but at a price." Grey gulped and questioned "What price?"

"I have this… Hunger that all Grimm share… the hunger for human."

The room was quiet for a bit until Nabuya questioned "So the thing I saw you eat during initiation?" Kira shook her head and answered "That wasn't human meat. I found a way to curve my Hunger, Grimm meat. It isn't the same, but it satisfies." Kristine questioned "So you've…"

"Eaten a person? Yes, but I've left that path long ago."

"Why?"

"Because I was used as an experiment. Scientists tried to figure out how I could change shape. After so long, I broke free of my binds and tore them apart. I indulged in my Hunger, but I've regretted it ever since."

Kira wrapped her arms around herself and cried "I can still hear their screams as I tore into them. I can't make them stop." Nabuya pulled Kira close and cooed "It's okay Kira, it's all going to be okay." Kira wiped the tears from her eyes and questioned "Can I please get dressed now?" The rest of the team looked away from the dresser and let Kira finally get dressed. Kira took a seat back on her bed and questioned "So whose story do we have next?" Everyone turned around and Grey exclaimed "I guess that would be my cue."

Grey took a deep breath and proclaimed "As Kristine said, Victor and I are blood. We both came to Beacon to try and improve Human-Faunus relations. We were born in the Wolf Faunus village of Volk, towards the mountains and the town of Wocsom. Up in the mountains is a Mountain Lion Faunus Clan called the Lev. Our two sides are at a clan war and are almost always fighting, sadly the town is caught in the cross fire." Kira questioned "So the people didn't really like either of the Faunus groups?"

"Not in the slightest. People would give us dirty looks and tell us to get lost. It kinda effected how me and Vic see cats, mainly me though. I just can't stand cats."

"But you know that all cats aren't bad guys right?"

"I know, I just get so angry around cats."

Grey leaned back and grumbled "I just can't stand cats. So who is next for sharing hour?" Kristine shrugged and replied "I guess it's my turn. My life was pretty normal. Parents that loved me, good school life. I got picked on a bit for being a Wolf Faunus." Kira pointed out "Looks like there is still some negative feelings towards Faunus. It's sad really." Kristine nodded and went on "Yeah, but I still lived a good life, only had one serious boyfriend, but it didn't really work out between us." Grey questioned "What happened? What he a bad boyfriend?"

"No, it's just… we were really great friends and we tried to date, but it just wasn't meant to be. We worked more as friends than we did dating, so we just kept being friends."

Nabuya cheered "At least you two are still friends! My turn!" Nabuya stood on Kira's bed and exclaimed "I spent a lot of time with my mother when I was young. My dad was a hunter so he was away a lot, but it was okay because I knew he would be home soon." Nabuya's demeanor changed drastically as her smile faded and she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Then one day a group of men from the White Fang showed up to my house and tried to take me, but mom fought them. One just pulled out a pistol and…" Nabuya trailed off. Kira put her arms around Nabuya as she cried "I couldn't do anything! I watched them kill her and I just… just…" Nabuya wiped her eyes and continued "I grabbed the White Fang's arm and it just… exploded. I used that moment to run and I ran to my uncle's. Dad came home and got me, he said I looked like I'd been through Hell and back, which was almost a perfect description. I talked to a lot of doctors about that day, it hurt every time I had to talk about it. Once the doctors said I was 'recovered'" Nabuya put air quotes around the word recovered, causing Kristine to state "You never really do recover from something like that."

"No, you don't. Anyway, Dad started training me to fight with my kanbo, the bat you guys saw me use. I trained at Tsukuyomi Academy until I received a letter of acceptance to Beacon."

Grey nodded and exclaimed "Well, now we all know each other's stories. I feel like we are a little bit closer as a team." Kira nodded and exclaimed "I have to agree with you. I'm actually happy about this year. I figured that I wouldn't be able to make any friends, but now I have a bunch of friends." Kristine laughed "Yeah, this is going to be a fun four years!"

* * *

As'/N: Sorry again for being so late, I REALLY needed to catch up on this. That being said, sorry once again.


End file.
